


New Traditions

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good things come in small parcels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Traditions

Day 3: New Traditions

It started when they had began to met in secret. Moments grabbed when they were able. Starscream had laughed when Prime had shown up one winter night talking about the human’s holiday and tried to explain how it was about sharing with family and loved ones. He’d scoffed when he’d been handed a small wrapped parcel and was asked to open it later. The next year on that same human holiday he was gifted with more words, it became a new tradition of sorts. 

All these years later the words those small parcels contained where some of his most treasured possessions. 

He sighed opening the door to their shared apartments expecting to be greeted by emptiness as his mate was away at some emergency United Nations meeting. Instead he was greeted by a small parcel in the light of a single lamp. He crossed the room quickly tearing the paper open to get to the words inside. Reading them didn’t ease the lonliness, instead it made the room feel all the more empty. That night as he lay on their berth he added these words to the all the ones he’d secretly saved over their years together. He read them again and again until he fell asleep. 

The next morning he was pulled from recharge by long slow strokes on his wings. The deep rumble of a strong engine, and warmth filling his spark let him know who it was before he was fully online. 

“I had no idea you’d saved those.”

Starscream threw himself into his mate's arms, happy not to be alone on this day that had become so important. “Of course I saved them. You’re telling me how wonderful I am. Why wouldn’t I save them?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to ladydragon76, and Masqueadrift for everything. Especially when words are hard.


End file.
